


Flower Dance

by dreamyloner



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, DenNor, Eloping, IceHong, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Organized Crime, Protective Siblings, Romeo and Juliet References, SuFin, Teenage Rebellion, controlling parents, iggychu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyloner/pseuds/dreamyloner
Summary: Emil is the youngest son of the notorious Bondeviks family. Despite being an Alpha, he's clumsy, hesitant and hopelessly timid. When he feels that there's no place for him in this world, he meets Leon, the love child of the infamous Kirkland and on top of that, an attractive and tough Omega.Mafia!AU & OmgeaverseInspired by the soundtrack Flower Dance by DJ OkawariPairings: Emil/Leon, Mathias/LukasWarnings: violence, angst, mpreg in later chapters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write another fic using the Mafia!AU. If you've read Ice Chains, you should remember how it ends tragically. I guess this time it won't be as sad as the last one but it's gonna be angsty and full of weird twists. Gonna have some mpreg elements as well XD

The night was cold. Snowflakes danced gracefully in the air, landing silently on Emil's silvery hair. His breath turned into frost. He stared at the trail of footprints he had left on the ground. Most shops had closed due to the snowstorm. The street once filled with cigarette stinks, shattered beer bottles, blood stains and boisterous chatters was now covered in white. Pure white.

But Emil knew better that nothing could purify their hearts.

The thing inside his chest was colder than the snow threatening to freeze his cheeks. He hid his chin behind his scarf and trudged after Mathias. He was taking him to a bar the family frequently patronised, to celebrate the success of Mathias's recent mission. Emil wondered how Mathias managed to shoot without trembling. In such weather, Emil couldn't even hold his gun firmly. Mathias never missed a target. His eyes were sharp. So were Lukas's. It ran in the family. The excellent eyesight; the incredible speed and agility; the flawless calculation; the efficiency and more. And then, there was Emil- the fidgeting, cowering, sobbing member of the group. The youngest. The shortest. The clumsiest. He was everything one could call a failure because in this world of extreme hierarchy, no Alphas would behave as hesitant and meek as Emil. Lukas had never let him out on any missions, even though they had been spending plenty of time teaching him to drive, to shoot, to fight and to defend himself. He failed miserably in every category but Lukas would always pat his head and ruffle his hair with a patient, warm smile. Emil knew Lukas wasn't expecting him to engage in any of the family business. He himself would shoulder every burden as expected of the eldest son of the Bondeviks family.

Emil was twelve when their parents died. Lukas was eighteen at that time. They came from one of the most notorious mafia families. Owning an immense fortune, a widespread network and ruling over a large portion of the Northern underworld, Lukas had been struggling to keep the Bondeviks in line. There had been chaos and a couple of traitors in the family trying to take over their inheritance. Emil remembered seeing Lukas come home one night with blood all over his face and body. It was the first time Emil had seen so much blood. Somebody else's blood. He burst into tears and wailed incessantly when Lukas spread his arms asking for a hug. He never knew how many people Lukas killed that night, but after he rejected being touched by his older brother's blood-stained hands, Lukas had made sure he would always present himself clean and tidy in front of Emil, despite the countless corpses he had trampled, the numerous people he had slain and mercilessly tormented to death.

'Why such a sour face?' asked Mathias. He had stopped and waited for Emil to catch up. 'Come on! Even though Lukas can't come tonight, we're gonna have a blast, okay?'

Mathias came from a smaller underworld family named Kohlers. Their lineage was infamous for drug trafficking, loan sharking and extortion. A couple of years back, he took over the family business and met Lukas, who was having a hard time protecting Emil and being chased down by family traitors. Mathias stepped in and rescued him from a planned massacre. Since then, they had become inseparable. Some time ago, they mated and got married.

Emil sighed. He really didn't want to be there. Most of the time, he wasn't even sure why he existed in the first place. His presence was a disgrace to the family, and an utter disappointment to Lukas, who had spent years nurturing and cultivating him. Everything his Beta brother had ever taught him probably went down the drain. He couldn't even stand a fight without weeping and sympathising with the enemies. Still, they had so much faith in him. Mathias always said he would turn out just fine because he was an Alpha. He would grow through obstacles and experiences would make him tougher than anyone else one day. Emil begged to differ though.

They entered the bar. Immediately, warm, comfortable air embraced Emil. The door was shut behind them and they were standing in a noisy, crowded bar full of their own kind. Mathias quickly spotted his old friend Gilbert, the eldest son of the legendary Beilschmidts family. Rumour had it that they had undergone over a hundred of spy operations and slaughtered thousands of people in the last century. Piles of corpses flooded Emil's mind and he shook the image off. He followed Mathias awkwardly as the blond went over to greet his friend and order a drink. They were having a party of some sort. A lot of them were smoking, not just cigarettes, but weeds. Some were taking drugs and most were drinking while chattering loudly. A lot of them had apparent bruises on their faces or limbs. Everyone was older than Emil. He loathed the smell of cigarettes and he couldn't even drink.

'Oh woah, you brought the princess with you huh?' teased Gilbert as he peeked at Emil. Emil's face went red and he glared at Gilbert.

'Yo, what's up?' a loud, irritating voice yelled. Emil's heart sank when he saw Alfred, probably the most abhorrent and feared leader of their community. He owned half of the land, had gangs stationed every corner of the city and was capable of taking down fifty people in one go. He smiled a lot. Ridiculously often that people would normally underestimate him. He had been friends with Mathias for a long time and they helped each other out often. They had frequent trades and deals. And like Gilbert, he teased Emil and looked down on him.

'Why did you bring him here, dude?' Alfred laughed. 'To teach him how to drink?'

'Oh give him a break, Al,' said Mathias. 'Just wanna take him out to relax. He's getting better.'

'Aw, really,' Gilbert leant closer to Emil and grinned. 'Would you like some candy?'

Emil scowled. He would have punched Gilbert if Mathias hadn't interrupted and stood in front of him.

'Gilbert,' growled Mathias. 'Leave him alone, okay? Lukas won't like this.'

Gilbert shrugged and pouted. 'Miserly bastard.'

'Come on, stop talking. Let's drink!' suggested Alfred.

Emil took a seat in one, lonesome corner, as usual. He always had a cocktail and everyone would giggle when they heard his order. At least, he wasn't having a juice or a cola. He used to do that and that was an awfully humiliating experience.

Both Gilbert and Alfred were Alphas. From his table, Emil caught a glimpse of the bar counter where Gilbert was making out with his mate. His mate happened to Alfred's twin brother, Matthew, a frail-looking omega who was surprisingly good at scheming and tricking the police. Next to them, Alfred and Mathias were seemingly discussing some business. People would tease him but nobody dared sit near him or even touch him because they all feared Lukas. They all knew that Lukas would kill to guarantee Emil's safety and well-being. Even if Lukas weren't here, Mathias would make sure his mate's younger brother was protected twenty-four seven.

Emil was starting to feel sleepy when someone suddenly flopped down next to him. Someone actually had the courage to go near him! He thought it was Mathias at first but when he peeked at that person, it was a boy not much older than him. Probably seventeen or eighteen. He had choppy brown hair, long bangs that covered half of his brows and very soft, smooth skin. He looked Asian, but not quite. His eyes were dark in colour and they glimmered in the light. When he sensed Emil's gaze, he turned to him.

'Oops, should have, like, asked if you mind me sitting here,' said the boy in his valley-girl accent. 'Seems that this is the only empty place left.'

True. As Emil scanned the bar, every corner was occupied except his. Mathias was still chatting with some of his friends. Emil couldn't take his eyes off this beguiling oriental. He looked nothing like the other guys in this room. He was young, adorable and sort of…pure.

Emil was proven wrong for the last one when a rather large Alpha gangster suddenly came over to the table and tried to flirt with the brown-haired boy. The man grabbed the boy's chin and complimented how gorgeous he was before asking him out on the date. The brunette raised his fist and as it collided with the man's cheek, blood sputtered over the table.

'You little shi-' Before the man could retaliate, the boy stood up and kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him flying across the room and landing right at Alfred's feet.

'How ridiculous,' commented Alfred as he shook his head. He adjusted his glasses and nudged the whining man with his left foot. 'Dude, that's Arthur's son you're messing with. You're probably asking for a death wish.'

The injured man coughed and stood back up, before earning another punch from Alfred and getting kicked out of the bar by the manager.

Emil stared back at the brunette, who returned his glance nonchalantly and sat back down.

'Pardon me,' said the boy. 'This is not the kind of greetings I'd like to present. By the way, the name's Leon.'

Emil blinked incredulously at Leon before he opened his mouth and stuttered, 'E-Emil…'

Leon's lips broke into a gentle smile. Mathias hurried to the table and asked, 'Are you alright, Emil?'

'Um…yea,' said Emil uneasily.

'Gosh, what's just happened?'

'Nothing,' answered Leon calmly. 'A hideous guy was, like, trying to bother us so I tackled him.'

'Oh, you are-'

'Leon,' said Leon. He stood up and smiled, before walking past Mathias. 'Leon Wang-Kirkland.'

The lights dimmed and the thunderous rock music began to play. Everyone bounced up, clapped and cheered.

'What's going on?' asked Emil.

'Relax,' Mathias reassured him with a chuckle. He sat down next to Emil languidly. 'Sit back and enjoy.'

The stage was lit and much to Emil's bewilderment, Leon was standing there in his black leather jacket and frayed jeans. He took the microphone and motioned for the rest of his band members to come out.

'Evening, fellows,' he said. 'On behalf of the owner of this bar, I thank you for coming even in such terrible weather. Just so you know, we'll always welcome our brothers here. This is a paradise for you to have fun, dance a bit and seek refuge anytime of the day.'

Emil frowned. Leon had dropped his usual accent and replaced it with a thick, British one. How did he even manager to do that? Emil wondered.

'And because Mr. Grumpy Eyebrows is away for some business, may I entertain all of you tonight?'

There was a round of crazy applause and laughter before lights were flickering on the stage in all directions.

'Mr. Eyebrows?'

'Oh, it's actually Arthur Kirkland,' explained Mathis. He leant over to Emil's ear and whispered to him. 'You know that Kirkland? Lukas should've mentioned him before.'

'Yea, maybe,' said Emil. In all honesty, he didn't quite remember who the Kirklands were but they seemed important. He had been told that the owner of the bar took control of a considerably large piece of land nearby and was renowned for opium trafficking, illegal prostitution and counterfeit money production. They were also a relatively huge family with four distant heirs and extensive networks across the Europe.

'He has bushy eyebrows and he's always cranky, so that's why he's nicknamed Grumpy Eyebrows,' said Mathias. 'That kid over there is probably the illegitimate child. Heard that Kirkland had an affair with Wang Yao's sister once and that's their love child.'

Emil was too absorbed in Leon's singing to actually react in shock. When he finally processed what Mathias had just said, he looked at him with his mouth agape.

'What? You mean the Asian family that owns everything in the Eastern district?'

'Yep, that's right,' said Mathias. 'They're real bad-asses too. Always cheat in trades. You can never beat these Asian's brains. So be mindful of them. They're extremely calculating and sneaky.'

Emil didn't want to listen to any more of it, although things about Leon did pique his interest. At that very moment, he only wanted to immerse himself in Leon's wonderful voice. He was singing on stage, swinging his head and dancing. Every step he took was light and hypnotising. When the light shone on him, his eyes sparkled and they met Emil's.

For the past seventeen years, Emil had never once felt as if his heart was about to burst out of his chest. It was pounding so fast he was afraid he would have a heart attack. He knew what it meant to have a blushing face, a frantically beating heart and a peculiar tingle that rose from chest.

He was getting a reaction.

'Dazzling,' muttered Mathias. Leon was doing a breakdance then. Emil had never seen such swift and powerful movements. He could only imagine that Leon's strikes were just as forceful.

'Never thought he has that in him. He's really good at fighting though. Maybe if you become friends with him, you can dig out some secret martial arts techniques.'

Emil's blush deepened when he pondered on the thought of befriending Leon.

Yea, he would love to get to know this guy, but how?

He was probably just going to embarrass himself.

'And you know what?' said Mathias with a smirk. 'I think it might work. He seems interested in you. If you get closer to him, we might be able to strengthen our relations with the Kirklands. Lukas would like that.'

The dance ended. People whistled and clapped their hands. Emil was still lost in the image of Leon brushing his wet bangs and waving at the audience. The proud grin on his face melted Emil's heart.

'What do ya think?' said Mathias. 'Maybe fighting isn't your thing. But you might as well help out in some way.'

Emil understood Mathias's intention. He knew this was probably the only remaining use of him in this family, since he could barely contribute to any other aspects of their business. Still, he wouldn't appreciate the thought of approaching Leon purely for the presumed advantages he could gain from him. Somewhere, deep in Emil's heart, there was a voice propelling him to stand up. As Leon leapt down from the stage and passed the time to another entertainer, Emil dashed towards him, blushing and panting.

'Yo, it's you again,' said Leon. 'You alright? Looking a bit red, huh? Drunk?'

Emil shook his head shyly and the feeling in his heart grew. It turned into a powerful urge. He plucked up his courage and finally resumed the pride of an Alpha. He said, 'Can I get you a drink?'

Leon cocked his brows and shrugged. 'Sure, if you don't mind. I'm, like, actually sweating a bit. Would be better if I get changed first.'

'No,' said Emil. 'Is fine. And if possible, I'd like to meet you again.'

Leon stared at him speechlessly. Emil began to fear if he had taken the wrong step. Was he too aggressive? Did he sound too blunt? Was Leon taken aback? Disgusted? Was he going to punch him and kick him across the room like what he had done to that flirtatious gangster?

'You're really interesting,' said Leon. 'Thought we're, like, going for a drink now. But yea, I don't mind meeting you again, cutie.'

Emil gasped. Did Leon just call him cute? For real?

Somebody actually thought a boy with conspicuous silvery white hair, dull indigo eyes and unhealthily pale skin was cute?

In the end, Emil got Leon a glass of ice wine- Leon's favourite. They chatted for a bit before Mathias interrupted and said that they had to go. Leon told Emil that since his father owned the bar, he lived nearby but he couldn't disclose the exact location.

'Can I see you tomorrow?' asked Emil earnestly. 'I can drive.'

He didn't know that the blush on his face had spread over to his ears and basically his neck as well. Leon fought back a chuckle.

'Sure,' said Leon. 'I'll be hanging around.'

'Okay…I'll…I'll…' stammered Emil before he waved Leon goodbye. 'I'll come. For sure. Bye.'

'Night, Emil.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy chapter 2 is here. Thanks for the comments. I'm gonna add in more family conflicts and probably both Emil and Leon are controlled by their parents. It's time for rebellion~

Blood scattered on the floor mat, leaving a ruby trail that directly led into the living room. Mathias pushed past Emil and darted towards his mate. Lukas, his face flushed and his platinum blond hair damped with sweat, was slouching against the couch. Emil stood motionless at the door, gasping as he took in the astounding sight. Tino, their sworn brother and underboss, motioned for him to enter the house swiftly. He peeked out of the door. After guaranteeing that Mathias and Emil hadn't been followed, he shut the door and activated the security system. He was holding a shotgun and blood dribbled down the gaps between his fingers.

'What's going on?' asked Emil apprehensively.

'Lukas got stabbed,' said Tino. He quickly took Emil's arm and dragged him towards his older brother. Tino's mate, Berwald, was standing next to the couch. There was a bloody cut on his face, probably induced by glass pieces.

'Lukas!' yelled Emil as he rushed over to his brother. Lukas held up his blood-stained hands and muttered, 'No, don't come here, Em. I haven't washed away the bl-'

Emil didn't care. He kneeled down right in front of Lukas, looking up at his brother's exhausted face. 'It's fine. Please tell me you're alright, brother.'

'What the hell happened?' Fuming, Mathias clenched his fists and glared at Tino.

'Some of our underlings had a skirmish with members from a neighbouring triad,' explained Tino with a sigh. 'We went to investigate what was going on and a fight ensued. Lukas got attacked in chaos.'

'I wasn't in my best condition,' said Lukas, trying to calm Mathias. 'Sit down, Mathias.'

'Why didn't you call?' hollered Mathias. He snatched away Tino's gun and stomped towards the door. Tinto shouted for him to stop and Berwald tried to hold him back.

'Get off me!' bawled Mathias, his face abnormally crimson and his eyes glistening with wrath. Emil stared at the scene in horror. 'I'm gonna fucking kill those bastards. Let me go!'

'Mathias!' roared Lukas. He stood up, his left hand still pressed firmly against the bandaged wound. He got a slash somewhere near his waist. Fortunately enough, it wasn't deep enough to damage any of his organs. 'Stop it!'

'You sit down!' cried Mathias. He shoved Lukas down on the couch and immediately regretted it. Exasperated tears filled his eyes. 'I'll avenge-'

Lukas flitted towards his mate and slapped him. Mathias stumbled backwards and growled, 'What's that for?'

'For calming you,' said Lukas. He grabbed Mathias's collar and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. After breaking the kiss, he wrapped his arms around him and muttered, 'I'm fine, okay? Don't look for more trouble. We'll handle this later.'

Mathias's rage had subsided a little and in replacement, his face was contorted in guilt and shame.

'If I can't even protect you, what would that make me?'

'Nobody saw that coming,' said Lukas optimistically. He stepped back and lay wearily on the couch.

'Show me your wound,' demanded Mathias. Lukas sighed and slowly rolled up his shirt. The bandage was tainted red but it didn't seem that Lukas was in agony. Mathias bit his lip gloomily and bent down to caress Lukas's torso.

'See? I'm perfectly fine,' said Lukas as he ran his fingers through his mate's blond curls.

'By "the neighbouring triad", you mean the gang owned by those Italian brothers?' Emil turned to Tino inquisitively.

'Actually there're two gangs,' said Tino. 'They've recently merged with the Hernándezs.'

'They're expanding,' reported Berwald sternly. 'I think the Bonnefoys are involved as well.'

'I swear those swines will pay for this,' cursed Mathias, already coming up with plans to infiltrate the other mafia family and torturing them one by one. 'They're so dead.'

'We'll deal with them later,' said Lukas. He glimpsed Emil worriedly. 'Em, go back to your room now.'

'But-' Emil tried to protest but stopped when Mathias glared at him. 'Just do as your brother says.'

'Come,' urged Tino, trying to take Emil out of sight. Emil swallowed his sobs, his hands quivering. He wanted to stay beside Lukas and tend to his wounds, but obviously all Lukas needed was Mathias's presence.

'It's to protect you,' added Lukas. 'Try not to leave the house this week. It's not safe out there.'

'What?'

'Emil, just go back to your room,' ordered Mathias. There was a hint of annoyance in his hoarse voice. Emil knew better than to defy Matthias's order. The Alpha could get quite aggressive and ferocious when provoked. He would toss things and possibly crush every piece of furniture in sight. Emil wasn't helping by being there. His presence was a burden. They were probably planning to discuss something they wouldn't want him to know. It never concerned him.

When he recalled his promise to Leon, Emil sighed. He was never going to make it to the bar the next day to meet his date. Now that Lukas was injured and Mathias was still furious, he probably had to stay in his room until they deemed it safe for him to go out again.

'I'll see you tomorrow morning, Em,' said Lukas with a tender smile. 'Be good. Love you, lil' bro.'

'Love you too,' mumbled Emil as he climbed upstairs. 'Please get well soon.'

When Emil returned to his room, he sat on the bed and spaced out for a long time. He could vaguely hear some discussion going on downstairs but soon there was a flick of the switch. Footsteps echoed on the stairs and soon they vanished. Mathias had picked Lukas up and taken him back into their room. He had called for their personal doctor to check up on Lukas's wounds the next day. Meanwhile, Tino and Berwald stayed downstairs to guard the house.

When Emil finally finished his shower and lay down on his bed, his head was flooded with images of Leon. His silky, brown hair. His large, tantalising orbs. His confident grin. And then, he discovered that Leon's scent had been lingering for a while. It was a unique scent. Smelled like fresh blossoms mixed with sweet, well-preserved ice wine. A question crossed his mind. Leon looked and behaved like an Alpha, but if that was the case, he wouldn't be drawn to Emil, right? Could he be a Beta like Lukas? Did he even know that Emil was an Alpha?

Emil rolled on his bed restlessly. He wanted to leave the house tomorrow. Even if not tomorrow, maybe the day after. He wanted to see that adorable, energetic brunette. He didn't care if it was dangerous outside. For all he knew, he had never once enjoyed any freedom in this family. This time, he felt like he had to take control of something. His heart was a half-blossomed rose awaiting a full bloom. Only a person could make those petals spread like scintillating fireworks.

It had got to be Leon.

oOo

For the next few days, Emil was forbidden to leave the house. Tino and Berwald remained in the sitting room guarding the place. And if they were out on missions, some other underlings would be stationed nearby to ensure there were no intruders. The day after Lukas got stabbed, Mathias disappeared. When he returned the next morning, his clothes were soaked in blood. The room was filled with an iron stench. Emil didn't dare look straight into Mathias's hollow eyes. His hair was drenched in blood as well and his face was pale as a sheet. He came back without any injuries but Emil could picture the horrendous torment his victims had to go through. Mathias plodded upstairs right away. When Emil walked past their bedroom, Mathias was hugging Lukas, mumbling apologises and self-accusing things like how he could have avenged him earlier or protected him when their rivals ambushed on them. He regretted having gone to the bar that night. As usual, Lukas consoled him, calling him 'reckless' and 'hopelessly daring'. Even though he frequently taunted Mathias for being impulsive and foolish, Lukas would always hug him back, stroke his hair gently and let Mathias lay his head against his chest.

Emil peeked through the narrow gap of the door. He was glad that Lukas had been recovering smoothly and Mathias had eradicated those responsible for his dear brother's wounds. Somehow, as Emil watched them nuzzling against each other, he felt empty. It had happened many times before, where he felt as if he didn't belong there. Tino and Berwald were always in each other's pocket. Now, Lukas and Mathias shared a bond more invincible and powerful than the two families they had to control. When Emil hit his puberty and discovered his role for the first time, he didn't know what it meant to be an Alpha, or a Beta or an Omega. All he knew was that his parents were deeply in love and they had sacrificed for each other. They died in each other's arms. Lukas had once described to him that to bond and to mate with someone, it was to devote his entire heart, mind and soul for eternality. Mates would stand by each other's side. They would overcome adversity together, commit themselves to and care for each other until the day they died. There was no turning back after bonding. It would grow stronger as time rolled on. One day, Lukas and Mathias would form a family, a bloodline and a lineage. They would pass on the family legend to their kids, who would in turn grow up to be as courageous and intelligent as them.

And right now, Emil couldn't quite see himself in the frame.

On the fifth day, Mathias and Lukas were out. Lukas insisted on heading back to their underworld headquarter and check up on their associates. Mathias offered to accompany him. Berwald was out supervising drug trades. Tino stayed behind to look after Emil. After crudely finishing his breakfast, Emil told Tino that he would be staying inside his room watching movies and playing some video games.

'Go ahead,' said Tino with a cheerful smile. 'If you need anything, I'll be in the sitting room.'

'Thanks,' mumbled Emil. He left the kitchen and went upstairs.

Plan A: He knew Tino had the habit of taking a quick shower in the early afternoon. He would wait until then and sneaked out of the house.

No, he couldn't possibly walk out of the house without triggering the alarm. There was a password installed for the security system, both for leaving and entering the house.

Plan B: Emil had decided to lock himself in the room, pretend to play some movies on his computer and when Tino was watching TV downstairs or having a shower, he would open his window and jump.

He was lucky to have a gigantic tree right outside his window. If he was cautious enough, he would catch the trunk and slide down. At least, Lukas hadn't barred his window but he was quite certain that Lukas would do that soon enough. Still, Emil had no time to care about the consequences. There was finally one thing he could make decisions for himself and it was to meet Leon.

He leapt and successfully clutched a thick branch. He gingerly wrapped his legs around the trunk and slid down safely. He peeked back at his room. The movie was still playing. He tiptoed through the backyard and climbed over the fence. He ran down the street and caught a bus.

Leon tapped the bar table and yawned. The light was dim. They usually kept it that way so that all the business could be accomplished under the table efficiently. The downside to it was that it always made Leon sleepy. Tending to the bar, watching out for the police, monitoring drug deals and standing by for possible ruckus had become his daily routines. That was all Arthur would ever trust him with.

From time to time, somebody would come up and flirt with him, or try to provoke and tease him in some way because an Omega like him wasn't supposed to hang around a place like that alone, despite his father being the owner. He had got tired of having to punch his customers, breaking one of their arms or kicking them out of the bar. Sometimes, his uncle Dylan would be there with him, teaching him stuff and feeding him stories of his past 'heroic' deeds. Leon had a lot of relatives. On his father's side, he had three uncles. His eldest uncle, Allistor Kirkland, was a spy in the local police force. He never did get along with Arthur, but in spite of their constant quarrels and arguments, Allistor was loyal to the family. His role was also the riskiest and the most perilous one. Leon hardly met him but he did remember Allistor teaching him foul language when he was seven. Dylan was in charge of monitoring prostitution. They had an underground brothel that imported illegal female immigrants, most of whom had their passports confiscated and were tricked into selling their bodies until they died of fatigue or rape. Seamus lived further away. A skilful hitman he was. He normally took up all the killing jobs.

Leon's father operated opium trafficking and offered local refuge to local brothers and accomplices. Leon had a faint memory of his mother. She was a Chinese woman with long, black hair and dark brown eyes. Her smile was captivating. It always soothed Leon when he cried. But ever since he was taken away at five, he hadn't seen her much. The attachment faded as time passed. When he learnt that she died some years back, he couldn't react to it at all. He only nodded silently. Without shedding a single drop of tears, he rummaged through the drawer in his bedroom and eventually dug out a torn photo of his mother holding him when he was still an infant.

There were considerably less customers today. Leon spent most of his time playing games on his mobile and drinking ice wine. A large, black car pulled up outside. Leon didn't pay attention to it at first, not until the door was booted open and he came face to face with a familiar person. Part of him was expecting it to be Emil, that awkward yet rather fascinating boy he had met earlier. Yet, standing at the door was an elegant Chinese man in mid-thirties. He had tied his long, black hair in a short ponytail. He was smoking a cigarette. Two guards stood beside him, holding the door for him as he strode into the bar. He took off his sunglasses and Leon rolled his eyes. He immediately recognised his mother's older brother- Uncle Yao, the head of the Wangs mafia.

'Why you always roll your eyes at me?' asked Yao in his thick Chinese accent. He tucked the sunglasses into his pocket and scowled at Leon.

'Nah,' said Leon monotonously. 'Afternoon, Old Man. How may I, like, help ya?'

'I'm here to see that opium bastard,' said Yao. 'And I'm not old.' He straightened his black tie and walked towards the bar counter.

'Oh, Dad's upstairs, on the third floor, probably handling some documents,' said Leon.

'Right,' said Yao with a solemn face. He gestured for his two guards to wait outside the bar. 'Pack your things, Jia Long. We're leaving soon.'

'What?' exclaimed Leon. If he had been half-sleeping, he was fully awake now. 'And my name is Leon, not-'

'Wang Jia Long.' Yao raised his voice and glared at Leon. 'Like it or not, that's the name I'll be using to call you. And the opium bastard has agreed that you're going to stay with me from now on. I'll take over your custody, so pack your things.'

'What the hell?' cried Leon. 'But-'

'If you don't believe me, you can come with me.'

Leon frowned and followed Yao upstairs. Leon stomped through the hallway and barged into Arthur's office.m, kicking open the door so hard it almost got unhinged.

'Dad, I need to talk to you!'

'Shouldn't you knock before you enter?' growled Arthur irritatedly. He put down the documents and glared up at Leon.

'He said I'm going to live with him.' Leon pointed at Yao in confusion. 'Is that true?'

Arthur stood up and walked towards them. He shut the door and nodded at his son.

'True.'

'Why?'

Arthur and Yao exchanged a dubious glance. Leon knew they were concealing something, but there was no way he would follow Yao home. He belonged here!

'Something's happened recently. We have decided that it would be best for you to stay with Yao.'

'This is outrageous!' protested Leon. He tugged at Arthur's sleeves and yelled, 'What did I even do? Is this some sort of punishment?'

'No,' said Arthur. 'You haven't done anything.'

'Precisely because you can do nothing, you're staying with me from now on.'

Leon stared at Yao in astonishment. He staggered back and furrowed his brows. Arthur remained silent. Yao took a step forward and placed his hand on Leon's shoulder.

'Long, it's become dangerous for you to stay here,' explained Yao. 'And considering that you're an Omega-'

Leon smacked away Yao's hand and grunted. Balling his hands into fists, he glared indignantly at Arthur. 'Is that so? Because I'm an Omega and yea, I'm, like, pretty much useless, you're giving me back to them? For real?'

'Leon-'

'Shut up,' bawled the brunette. 'I'll go. I won't give you any more trouble than there already is. Happy?'

He trod out of the room and made sure to slam the door, hard. He wiped away the tears threatening to trickle down his face and sprinted downstairs. He couldn't believe it. Arthur had been raising him for the past twelve years, giving him whatever he wanted, showering him with affection and also strict discipline, teaching him all he could ever have learnt as the proud, competent son of the infamous Kirklands. And now, he was abandoning him. Giving him back to Yao. All because he was an Omega and was unable to contribute to the family business.

He knew Arthur had raised him meticulously as an Alpha, preparing him to take over the inheritance one day. When he got into his first heat, everyone in the family was appalled. Arthur never said anything but Leon could see the disappointment and slight frustration on his face. Because of his role and the potential danger there was for him to reveal himself in front of their enemies, he was forbidden to engage in any trafficking and killing missions. Even if he could shield himself and was practically a Kung Fu master, he was only allowed to roam the bar and serve his father as an obedient, loyal son.

Leon couldn't imagine what life would be like when he went back to the Wangs. Yao was extremely fastidious, strict and demanding. He accepted no failures or flaws in his underlings and he expected the same from his own children. For all Leon knew, Yao would do anything for money. He only kept people who would benefit him.

'Damn it,' cursed Leon as he rushed out of the bar. He trotted down the street and turned around the corner when suddenly, he crashed into someone. Both of them fell flat on their butts. He was about to swear when he noticed that the person he had collided with was-

'Emil?' Leon gasped, both thrilled and elated to see Emil. Emil whined a little before they helped each other to stand back up.

'Hey, Leon,' greeted Emil with a faint blush. 'Sorry about that. I said I would come on Tuesday but-'

Emil paused when Leon abruptly wrapped his arms around him. It was then he realised that Leon was a few inches shorter than him and with such proximity, he was able to breathe in his scent completely. It was definitely a blossoming Bauhinia.

'Sorry,' apologised Leon as he quickly recoiled from Emil. 'I wasn't, like, thinking. But glad to see you again.'

'Are you…alright?' asked Emil.

Leon was avoiding eye contact with him. Frankly speaking, he wanted to cry but he wouldn't allow himself to do so. Not in front of Emil.

'I smell your anxiety,' said Emil. He placed both hands on Leon's shoulders and gazed at him with concern. 'Are you okay?'

'Since you're, like, here, would you like to have a walk or something?' suggested Leon. He forced a smile on his face.

'Sure,' replied Emil with an eager nod. 'But, well, you see, I sneaked out so I didn't actually drive here. If we have to leave, I think we need to take the bus.'

'Is fine,' said Leon. 'I have a car. Use mine.' He started to walk away and Emil followed him. 'At least you came.'

'Of course, I came,' said Emil. 'I promised you.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! They went on a date and decided to elope :3 And it's gonna get really complicated and messy when their families found out! XD

Arthur's room was decorated with an assortment of ancient artefacts. Murals. Chests. Decors. Even though Yao would never admit so in front of the other Alpha, he did quite adore those glittering swords on the shelf. The blade was so sharp it would probably pierce any shield. Jewels worth several millions were etched on the handle. Yao could tell Arthur had taken great care of his personal collection, noting the blade was as new as it was first created. Not a single sign of rust was seen despite having existed for almost a century. There were other treasures, indeed. Treasures extorted from others. A couple of exquisite necklaces and rings still had faded blood stains on them. Arthur probably took them off his victims after slaying them.

'See something you like?' asked Arthur.

Yao was scanning Arthur's room intently. His eyes eventually settled on the British man. His eyebrows were as thick as ever, his eyes a deep shade of emerald. He had a head of messy dirty blond hair that never seemed to be tamed.

'Or is it me that you want?' Arthur smirked flirtatiously. Times like this made Yao's blood boil. He almost slapped Arthur across the face.

'Don't be silly, opium bastard,' growled Yao. Arthur's gaze kept exploring every inch of Yao's skin, undressing and insulting him silently.

'Don't you think you should stop calling me that?' said Arthur. 'It's been years.'

'Since you sabotaged my family with opium addiction,' added Yao.

He took out something from his pocket and flung it at Arthur. The blond caught the golden pendant and the diamond ring. His smile was frozen as Yao paced around the room twiddling his ponytail, a small gesture that still captivated Arthur.

Unfortunately, fate defined that they should never be together. This world could not accommodate a couple made up of two Alphas. It had been a decade since Arthur had this surging desire to shove someone against the wall or to pin him down, kiss and mark him until he beseeched for mercy. With the two trinkets in his hands, the image of Wang Chun Yan flashed across his mind. He sighed and clutched the pendant close to his chest.

'From Yan,' muttered Yao. 'She gave them to me when she died. She wanted you to keep them.'

'I'm sorry,' apologised Arthur.

'Sorry your ass,' said Yao furiously as he spun around. 'I will never forgive you, for what you've done to our family. You ruined her.'

'Yea, I did,' admitted Arthur. He cautiously put the two mementos on his desk, right next to a photo showing him and Leon. 'And I didn't ask for your forgiveness. I kept my promise. I'm handing Leon back to you.'

'Did you even tell him why?' asked Yao. He slouched against the wall and crossed his arms.

'He doesn't need to know.'

'The Bonnefoys are bothering you?'

Arthur glanced out of the window contemplatively, turning away from Yao so that he couldn't see his perplexity.

'Not just them,' said Arthur. 'A couple of them are rising. This area is not safe anymore, so I need you to take Leon away. Make sure he survives until he mates with someone who can protect him forever.'

'You know,' sighed Yao as he walked over to Arthur. He forced the blond to face him. 'If you give him to me, you must know that I might not return him again.'

'I know,' said Arthur. 'Just protect him. Don't be too harsh on him. He's a good lad.'

'Nobody can afford to be good in our business,' said Yao. 'He doesn't know the cruelty outside, the danger of being an Omega, like his reckless mother.'

'Maybe that's for the best,' responded Arthur. 'That he's an Omega. At least, he wouldn't turn out like Alfred. I raised him too and see how that bloody git is now going back against me.'

'I thought you know better.' Yao casually picked up the photo frame and traced it with his fingers. Arthur sat back down in his chair, his eyes roaming over Yao's slender and seemingly ageless body. He would have yanked that ponytail and pulled the Chinese man into a forcible kiss if rationality hadn't struck him and convinced him that tackling Yao to the table would result in two families waging a fatal war against each other.

'We can trust no one but ourselves,' said Yao. As if he could sense Arthur's lubricious gaze, he turned around and scowled at him menacingly. 'I do admire the fact that you once owned the most dominant and powerful mafia, but your legacy has ended, Mr. Kirkland. The other clans have long surpassed you.'

'True,' quipped Arthur with a shameless chuckle. He almost forgot that aside from Yao's gorgeous, immaculate face, it was his honesty and bluntness that made him fall head over heels for him when he was seventeen. Now, they were both Bosses of their own clans, fathers of their own children, two middle-aged men shouldering immense responsibilities and wavering powers. The candle of love had long burnt out for Yao. Somehow, Arthur prayed that there was a tiny flame that hadn't been extinguished. 'You Asians are getting hold of many things too. You're still with that Braginski?'

Arthur tried to hide the jealousy in his voice. The Braginskis were an enormous mafia of Russian origin. They owned the largest piece of land by calculation but the lack of blood ties and bonded partners rendered them in a disadvantageous position. Recently though, the Wangs had decided to accept a generous offer of collaboration from the Braginskis. While the Braginskis could benefit the Wangs with the greatest protection and the most advanced weapons, the Wangs in return had agreed to share some of their earnings with them.

'That doesn't concern you,' said Yao. He put down the photo frame, shoved his hands into his pockets and strode towards the door.

'You should fix your triad first,' Yao mumbled, with his back facing Arthur. 'I'll treat him like a son. Don't worry. But he's got rules to follow. Our rules.'

'I'd like to see him again.'

'I will let you see him.'

'And I'd like to see you as well,' added Arthur.

Only then did Yao whirl around. They locked gazes and for a long moment, neither said anything. They both knew the answer. There were no promises among their kind. Everything was done for personal gains. Their hands were drenched in so much blood no water could cleanse them. Their hearts had rotten to a point no tears or pleas could ever soften them.

Love was a forbidden language.

Between the heads of two distant families.

And more importantly, between two Alphas.

**oOo**

Leon was a terrible driver, at least in Emil's opinion. Other than being a capable fighter, this brunette was also good at putting their lives at risk. They were sitting in Leon's red Mercedes-Benz. Emil was clinging to his dear life as Leon kept stepping on the gas, accelerating to a point that images flew past Emil in fragments. If they had opened the windows, the wind would have probably blown their heads away. It was the first time Emil actually feared death, and ironically, with someone who had stolen his heart right next to him. Leon didn't seem to pay any attention to the traffic rules. He also had a tendency to take the short routes, driving into the narrow streets and alleyways to avoid the police. He knew the area like the back of his hand. Through twists and abrupt turns, Emil almost bumped his head and puked. Leon eventually showed mercy and halted at the foot of a renowned bridge in town. Emil's head was still spinning and he vowed to take the wheel when they drove back. There was no way he would let Leon drive again.

'Ice, we're here,' said Leon, still gazing at the road ahead. Emil blushed when he heard the nickname Leon had given him.

'What?' Leon looked at him and smirked. 'You're "Iceland", right? That's your underworld name.'

'Oh, you know it,' exclaimed Emil.

Every one of them was given an underworld name. They were not supposed to reveal their real identities. Their true names could only be recognised by alliances and family members. The names they used during their operation reflected their clan origin and also part of their character. Interestingly enough, they all resorted to adopting a certain country or region name.

'It suits you,' said Leon. 'You're Norway's brother, right?'

'Yes…' Emil nodded, fiddling with his fingers again. He didn't expect Leon to have done a thorough research on his family background.

'He's cool,' commented Leon, leaning over to the wheel and glancing at Emil in admiration. 'I, like, saw your brother once. He came to have a business talk with Dad and he has the same eyes as yours.'

If Emil's face hadn't been red enough, it was now on flame. Leon was very much basking in the sight. He didn't know Emil got embarrassed at the slightest comment about him and his family.

'But I think you're prettier,' teased Leon. 'Cuter and definitely more awkward.'

'Gosh,' sighed Emil as he turned away. 'You know too much. How about you? Why don't you tell me yours?'

'My underworld name?' Leon raised his brows, amazed that Emil hadn't dug that piece of information out by now. 'Thought you should know. But my name isn't that important in this world. It's, like, totally forgettable.'

'You're way too humble,' said Emil. He plucked up the courage to face Leon. 'By the way, your driving skill sucks. I'll drive next time.'

Leon laughed. His laughter was the most wondrous thing Emil had ever heard. Mathias smiled a lot, but only around Lukas. Lukas hardly ever smiled or laughed. He only did so when he was comforting or encouraging Emil. Even so, Emil knew that Lukas's smile was not genuine. No matter how gentle and warm-hearted he tried to act, Emil could see through the pain and the burden of being the Boss of the entire clan. If one had to go through constant tortures, pressure, betrayals, murders and abuses, there was no way he could smile like an innocent child.

And that smile on Leon's face was all Emil needed to remind himself that he had not yet fallen into this infinite pit of sins and corruption.

'Sorry, Ice,' said Leon. 'I don't normally drive like this. I was, like, really pissed just now.'

'May I know why?'

'Let's get out of the car first,' said Leon. He switched off the engine and took the keys with him. They both hopped out of the car. Leon pointed to the ginormous bridge linking the Northern and Western towns. The weather was incredibly pleasant, with a cloudless, blue sky. It had got warmer for the past few days but the ground was still coated with a thick layer of snow.

Emil held out his hand timidly. If he was finally going on a date with someone, he might as well bet on his luck. Maybe Leon would accept it and make the fantasy he had been indulging in for a while come true?

'What?' Leon glimpsed the hand and chuckled. 'Is that some sort of invitation?'

'Um…depends on what you think…' stammered Emil. He hid his chin in his scarf and as usual, stared at the ground. 'It's…a date…isn't it?'

'I guess so,' agreed Leon with a carefree giggle. He took Emil's hand and they strolled towards the bridge that was built in turquoise and white colours.

'My name's Hong Kong, by the way,' whispered Leon, leaning close to Emil's ear. Emil blushed again as he took in Leon's scent. His breath was aromatic and it seemed that Leon had no idea why he was so prone to attracting random strangers or customers in the bar. Emil concluded that it definitely had to do with his extraordinary scent.

'Hong Kong?' repeated Emil. He had heard about the dazzling city in South East, a place marked as the Pearl of the Orient. Rich. Dense. Full of lights that never vanished in the night.

'Or just HK,' said Leon randomly. 'I don't know. Just call me, like, whatever you want to call me. I mean, it doesn't really matter. Nothing really matters to people like us.'

Emil could relate to that. People like them might own the underworld. They might be feared by normal people. But what they got in their life never belonged to them in the first place. Their business was low, filthy and sinister. Their presence was a threat to society, a condemned being everyone scorned and detested. Children of mafia could rarely escape the fate of following their parent's province. There was no way to break the loop. The bloodline stood stronger than the bridge that had been constructed for hundreds of years.

They stopped in the middle of the bridge and leaned on the railing. The river had been frozen. It was white even beyond the horizon. There weren't many people around.

Emil wasn't afraid of the cold. He had grown up in colder places. He vaguely remembered spending his first few years of life with his grandparents in Iceland and Norway, before he reunited with his parents and brother here.

Leon was afraid of the cold, because he had grown up in warmer places. But he loved the cold because it reminded him that he had once been warm. If one hadn't been cold, he wouldn't learn to cherish the warmth.

They were still holding each other's hands.

'I'll call you Leon,' said Emil. 'Because it's a nice name. I don't think Iceland defines me. Neither does Hong Kong define you. We're who we are. You're Leon. I'm always Emil. No matter how we change our names in the future for whatever purposes, we're still, well…okay, I'm not sure what I'm saying anymore…Sorry for being so awkward.'

Leon listened silently at first. He kept his eyes fixated on the frozen river. And then, as if he had suddenly been tickled, he laughed. It made Emil want to dig a hole and crawl into it.

'You're so damn funny, Ice,' said Leon. He tightened his grip on Emil's hand. 'Are you, like, really a Bondevik? Because I, like, think you're a Babyvik.'

Emil grunted, covering his face with his other hand.

'Are you really an Alpha?' asked Leon curiously. He was leaning so close Emil could feel his breath. He wanted to steal a chaste kiss from those soft, pink lips. They probably tasted like blossoms too.

'Yes…' sighed Emil. 'I don't look like one, do I?'

'Maybe not,' said Leon. 'But it doesn't, like, really matter. I really like you.'

'You've just stolen my line,' said Emil, rolling his eyes.

'So, is that a mutual thing?'

'Yea…' Emil nodded sheepishly and kissed Leon lightly on the forehead.

'Is that all you're gonna do?' teased Leon.

Emil bit his bottom lip. This time, he took the initiative and leaned forward to capture Leon's entire lips. He thought it might end like the passionate, fiery kiss Lukas always exchanged with Mathias, but it turned out to be him pressing his lips against Leon's while their noses hit each other. They both withdrew from the kiss and winced.

'You're a terrible kisser!' taunted Leon. His lips were red and silently swollen. Emil had been sucking instead of kissing them.

'And you're a terrible driver,' retorted Emil.

'Right, that's a tie then.'

They both burst into laughter.

'Well, you see, I'm terrible at many things…' admitted Emil. He scooted closer to Leon, who in turn slouched against him as they admired the view below. 'Not so good at fighting, or shooting, or stealing, or anything a Mafioso is supposed to do. I'm a disappointment to the family.'

'Ah, you're not a disappointment to me,' said Leon. 'I think you're cool. We just don't belong here. I'm, like, an utter disgrace too.'

'No, you're not,' said Emil. 'You're talented. You're smart and well, you fight brilliantly.'

'I'm an Omega,' said Leon sternly. 'And I wasn't supposed to be one.'

'Oh…'

Emil knew he wasn't raised as an Alpha either. Maybe Leon was right. They were born to the wrong families and always caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. And if fate had led Iceland to meet Hong Kong, perhaps there was a chance that fire could finally melt the ice.

'I think we're both amazing,' said Emil. 'They just don't see it.'

For once, he realised that regardless of what he did, he could never change his role. He just had to embrace it. And if Leon was willing to appreciate and accept him, he saw no point of grumbling about his misfortune and croaking incessantly about the injustice in life. Right at this very moment, he only needed to know that someone was holding his hand, telling him every truth there was, letting him kiss him and assuring that he was no failure or disappointment. He was not a burden to anyone. Nor was he an extra.

They needed each other, simply because they were in love. Not because he was an Alpha and he was an Omega.

'Where did that sudden confidence come from?' asked Leon.

'I don't know.' Emil shrugged. 'I just…feel better when I'm with you.'

'Maybe we should, like, totally get out of here.'

It was intended to be a joke at first, but neither of them spoke. They both pondered on the possibility of Leon's suggestion. It sounded fantastic. Almost perfect. Why did they have to stay where they didn't belong? They had found somebody who could finally understand their perspective. They could stop being a disappointment, a disgrace, a failure in somebody's eyes.

It was then Leon remembered a legend his mother once told him when he was three. It happened long ago and it was probably the only thing Leon could recall about his mother.

And he decided to share it with Emil.

_Once upon a time, an Omega prince fell in love a river spirit. Since they belonged in two different worlds, they could never be together. Still, every day, the prince would come to the magical river to talk to his lover. They shared their happiness, sorrow and dreams. It didn't matter if they couldn't kiss or hug. They talked and listened to each other. One day, the prince told the river spirit that he could come no more. He had been betrothed to an Alpha prince from a distant country. The river spirit broke down in tears and begged for the prince to stay. The prince apologised in guilt and told the spirit that he could not abandon his title, his responsibilities and his role._

_After that day, the prince stopped visiting the river. In exasperation, the river spirit summoned all his strength and flooded the kingdom. He searched everywhere for his lost love, drowning everything in sight._

_In the end, he reached the palace and found the prince, who had stabbed himself on his wedding day. The spirit took the corpse with him and vanished. Since then, the river has been frozen and it will remain so for all eternity._

'Is that true?' asked Emil with a frown.

'Ice, it's only a legend,' said Leon, fighting the urge to laugh as he looked at Emil's disturbed and traumatised face.

'But this…this…this is so depressing,' said Emil on the verge of tears.

'I'm guessing that you, like, don't read any sad stories or watch any tragic movies.'

'I do…' said Emil with a flushed face. 'But I cry…usually.'

'Anyway, I think the prince and the spirit are eventually together,' comforted Leon. 'Just frozen. But still together.'

'You're way too…optimistic.'

'So, what do ya think?' asked Leon eagerly. 'Wanna give it a shot?'

Emil brooded over the idea. He probably had to go home soon. Tino must have found out he was missing and Lukas would have returned home by now. Leon caught a glimpse of two men in black suits lingering near his car. He quickly let go of Emil's hand.

'Give me your phone.'

'Huh?'

'Your phone, Ice,' urged Leon.

The two men kept looking around, approaching Leon's car.

Emil reluctantly handed the phone to Leon. In turn, Leon gave Emil his phone and asked him to enter his number. Leon set his contact name to 'Panda' as Emil set his to 'Puffin'. Both boys knew that their families might check through their phones.

'Okay, Mr. Puffin,' said Leon with a wink. 'I've got to go now. My uncle's guards are here. Better not let them see you.'

'I'll go!' Emil blurted out, gasping. 'I'll go with you. Anywhere is fine.'

Leon's eyes widened. He had never once smiled so brightly in his life. The tears almost trickled down his face.

'For real?'

'Yes,' said Emil firmly. 'I'm going to take you away. We'll go somewhere. Leave this town together.'

'Sh.' Leon placed his finger on Emil's lips. He nodded silently in acknowledgment.

'Text me,' mumbled Leon.

'I will.'

Leon waved him goodbye and jogged towards the two guards. Emil watched Leon converse with the two men before he got shoved into the car.

Emil's hand was shaking. He could hardly believe what he had just said.

And yet, he didn't feel any regrets whatsoever.

He looked down at his phone and Leon's number. He was so excited about their plan.


End file.
